


Let them eat cake

by sksdwrld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has been dating Harry for years, and seeing Draco recently, behind his back.  On her birthday, she is worried that her two lovers will cross paths.  She didn't realize she could have her cake and eat it too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let them eat cake

“Granger.” Draco smirked as he leaned against the door frame, and produced a bouquet of flowers with a flourish.

 

Hermione gaped. “Malfoy!” She hissed after a moment, snatching the flowers from his hand. “I told you not tonight!”

 

“I know, I know.” He placated, studying his nails. “It’s your birthday and Potter’s coming over…”

 

Hermione cast a hasty Tempus. “He’ll be here any moment! I really appreciate the gesture, but you have to get out of here!” She thrust the flowers back at him. “And take these, I won’t be able to explain them!”

 

“Actually,” Draco drawled, eyes flickering back to her. “There’s no need to worry. I’ve brought him along with me.” He peeled himself away from the door jamb and reached far to one side, dragging a sheepish looking Harry into view. Harry flushed and offered her a second, and equally impressive bouquet. Malfoy looked triumphant. Hermione paled and seemed as though she might die on the spot. 

 

“I…I…I…” Hermoine stammered, speechless for once in her life. She looked helplessly over at Harry, trying to gauge his reaction more clearly.

 

Harry and Hermoine had been going steady for over three years now, though her tryst with Malfoy was far more recent, having taken up with him only within the last six months. It wasn’t that she ever meant for it to happen, or that she disliked Harry, or even that she was bored with him, really. Draco and Hermione were both interns at St. Mungo’s Academy of Healing Magic. Their mutual dislike for one another and their naturally competitive natures had stoked the fires of lust over time. After one particularly stressful shift in the emergency department, they found themselves pawing one another madly in a supply closet. They found they were able to get a rise out of one another in new and incredibly exciting ways, and they hadn’t been able to keep their hands off each-other since, no matter how many times Hermione promised herself it would be the last time.

 

Harry and Draco, on the other hand, had been shagging since their final year at Hogwarts. Harry had known for a long time that he fancied blokes, perhaps even a little bit more than he fancied women. On the quidditch pitch, he and Draco were bitter rivals, but in the locker room, they had eyed one another with mutual interest. They were teenage boys, with athletic, toned bodies, and untamed sexual urges. As it was, they had much difficulty keeping their hands off one another. However, Harry felt it was far easier to maintain the endorsement of the wizarding public when sharing the arm of an intelligent, and socially approved witch, than hazarding a fall from grace on the arm of a known sexually promiscuous and controversial Wizard-socialite.

 

Draco, of course, was rather convincing in his charade that he was only in love with himself. He was rather proud of the fact that he was shagging two people in an “exclusive relationship”, without either of the opposing partners knowledge. It was rather like a game to him. It wasn’t carelessness or sloppiness on his behalf that led to Harry’s discovery of his relations with Hermione either: No, that was a rather deliberate and deviant gamble he’d plotted over time. He’d spent an entire afternoon, lolling about the sheets with Granger, knowing that he had standing arrangements with Potter later that evening. It took several long minutes, but Draco had taken much delight in the spark of recognition that showed in Harry’s eyes while the formerly clueless wizard knelt between Draco’s thighs, sucking his own girlfriend’s dried juices off his lover’s cock.

 

“Don’t worry, Granger.” Draco took her by the arm and backed her into her own apartment. Potter and I are going to make sure you have a very happy birthday…Aren’t we, Potter?” His grin grew more lecherous by the second.

 

“Er, yeah.” Harry shrugged sheepishly again, and ruffled his hair.

 

Draco gave several deliberate flicks of his wand, and soon had the bouquets in vases on the counter top, giving Hermione just enough time to begin to process why the two Wizards she’d been separately boffing were looking at her like that.

 

“Oh. Oh! I…no…we can’t…” Hermione was flushing furiously, and backing away from them, shaking her head.

 

“Nonsense.” Draco advanced toward her and took hold of her upper arms, directing her back against Harry’s chest. “It’ll be brilliant, you’ll see…” As he dipped his head to claim her mouth, Harry’s hands shifted from her waist up to her breasts, giving them a gentle caress until her nipples budded against his fingertips through her blouse.

 

Hermione couldn’t help but moan. There was something incredibly dirty-and exciting- about the idea of being with two men at once. It wasn’t something she’d honestly considered before now, but with the situation playing out as it was, how could she refuse?

 

 

 

The three of them fit together easily on her king-sized bed. They had rapidly divested themselves of clothing and tumbled there, but once on the mattress, it seemed Draco had more lurid plans. Hermione lay stretched between them, each of her arms trapped behind one of their backs.

 

The soft caress of Harry’s tongue on her left nipple was rivaled by Draco’s more vigorous nibbles and bites to her right. Her back came off the mattress as she arched into them, groaning, “Mmmph, oh, more…”

 

“You heard the lady…” Draco said, lifting his head from her breast momentarily and addressing Harry.

 

Harry pulled off her other nipple with a resounding ‘pop’, and left Hermione thrashing wantonly as he eyed Draco. “I don’t think…”

 

“Don’t be silly…” Draco licked at one hardened nub brazenly. “She clearly wants it…it’ll be like a contest…to see which one of us can fist her first.” His momentary grin disappeared as he returned to his ministrations, sucking one tortured nipple into his mouth while he added another slender finger-his fourth-into Hermione’s loosening arse.

 

“Oh Merlin, oh Merlin!” Hermione pumped her hips for all she was worth, then rolled her head to one side. “Harry! Harry, please!” Her cunt was hot and swollen, and sopping wet as he pushed his third finger inside. His digits were thicker than Draco’s, and slightly calloused, and she came as they worked her in tandem.

 

They continued to tease her like this for what seemed like hours, and under Draco’s command, slowed each time she neared her second orgasm, until Hermione was taut as a bowstring and nearly sobbing with need. She ground herself down on their fingers, tossing her head side to side.

 

“Please, oh please, oh please!”

 

Draco slid his fingers from her with a wet slopping sound, and held touched Harry’s arm, stopping him as well. “What is it, Granger?”

 

“My c-c-clit!” She chattered. “Please, just…” She thrust her hips upward. “I need…”

 

“Don’t you dare, Potter!” Draco stopped him before he could roll his fat thumb over her ignored and throbbing nodule. He withdrew from Hermoine’s side, fumbling for his wand and turning back to grab her wrist, stopping her just in time before she could touch herself. He had both of her arms anchored to the bed frame above her head before she could protest.

 

Harry had barely a moment to eye Hermione piteously before Draco drew him away to the foot of the bed, pressing their already red and swollen lips together. He tipped Harry’s chin up between his fingers, claiming his mouth with an ardent kiss, and when they were both breathless and frotting together, paused to eye Hermione.

 

Her eyes were glazed with lust as she watched them, and her hips bounced on the mattress as she squeezed her thighs open and closed.

 

“Enjoying the show?” Draco questioned, twisting Harry’s nipples between his fingers until Harry threw his head back and groaned.

 

“Oh, God, yes!” Hermione surprised herself with her admission, but she was beyond blushing with shame.

 

“Should I fuck your boyfriend while you watch?” Draco propositioned.

 

“Draco!” Harry sounded horrified and cast an anxious, pleading look at Hermione. It was one thing for the both of them to share her, but he knew for certain things would never be the same between them if he let Draco take him in front of her.

 

Hermione’s eyelids fluttered closed briefly, and she nodded wordlessly.

 

“Can’t hear you…” Draco prompted gleefully.

 

“Yes!” She gasped, her walls clenching at just the thought of it.

 

“Hermione!” Harry sounded shocked.

 

“On your hands and knees then…” Draco prompted Harry with a push toward the mattress. When Harry complied, he directed Harry’s head downward between Hermione’s thighs, pausing to collect her juices on his fingertips. He slicked himself with them and positioned himself behind Harry. “Start licking.” He commanded Harry. “And don’t stop until I’m finished with you.”

 

“Oh God!” Hermione nearly shrieked as Harry commenced with his task. She gyrated her hips against his mouth when he stopped suddenly, sucking in a breath as Draco entered him.

 

“I said don’t stop!” Draco repeated, and thrust his full length into Harry.

 

Harry groaned and gave an unintelligible response, mumbling into Hermione’s soaked pussy. The vibrations from his voice reverberated through her, and she was coming again before she could help it.

 

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!” She panted, her pussy clamping around nothing until Harry had the foresight to cram three of his fingers back inside of her again. Though she was finished, and trying to ease back against the mattress, he continued to lap at her heated, sensitive flesh, and she thrashed against him. “Oh, stop, stop!” she pleaded, to no avail.

 

Draco wrapped one hand around Harry’s cock, stroking him firmly while he thrust. Harry grunted and groaned, bouncing under Draco’s weight and burying his face and tongue as deeply inside Hermione as he could.

 

“Think…you can go…for three, Granger?” Draco huffed, pulling all the way out before slamming back into Harry’s backside, earning another keening moan. She nodded vigorously and twisted beneath Harry again. Draco slowed his pace deliberately, letting his own eyes shutter closed a moment as he fought for control. Then, he summoned his wand, releasing Hermione’s bonds. “Touch yourself…” He breathed. “I want to watch you play with your tits while I…while I fuck Potter…” He pushed in to Harry and stayed there, working his hand along Harry’s shaft and drawing it back down without quite reaching the sensitive head.

 

Harry humped himself helplessly against Draco’s hand. “Fuck, Draco!” He whined, tearing his face away from Hermione’s snatch. “Move, damn you!”

 

“You can come when she does…” Draco gave his permission with a nod to Hermione. “Look at me, Granger, while you do that…” He licked his lips when her eyes caught his, and he positively leered at her as she rolled her tender nipples between her fingers, tugging furiously. Finally, Draco began shifting inside Harry again.

 

Harry pushed his face back against Hermione again, sucking and licking with greater resolve than ever. He pumped and scissored his fingers inside of her once more, even as he arched his back, pressing his arse more firmly against Draco.

 

Hermione came with a howl, her shudders reverberating through the mattress. Only then did Draco let his hand fly along the length of Harry’s cock, working him skillfully toward orgasm. It was a mere minute later that he felt Harry’s warm release coat his fingers, and his muscular walls clamp around him. Draco couldn’t contain himself any longer, and pumped his seed deep inside of Harry with a throaty cry.

 

Finally, the three of them relaxed into the mattress, panting, sweaty and sated. They dozed in a tangle of limbs until Hermione shifted herself away from the mattress, pausing to press a kiss to Harry’s forehead as she caressed Draco’s backside.

 

“Where’re you goin’?” Harry mumbled into the coverlet, clutching after one of her hands.

 

Hermoine smiled. “To see if there’s any cake. It’s my birthday, and there had better be cake…”


End file.
